orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
How to Kill?
There are many ways to kill a tribe in Alliances At War, and some could say that killing is the most devastating and exciting things about the game. In order to kill someone you have to bring down all citizens of your enemy to 0 and that can be done in many ways. This part of the manual will explain some methods that are used to kill a tribe. Using invasions One of the most basic ways to kill in Alliances At War are raid kills. Every raid kills 20% of the targets citizens, and a minimum of 2*land in citz. The number of raids that it requires to kill a tribe who started out with full population is large and takes time unless conducted by several ravens, and usually best accomplished under special conditions (such as having lowered citizens or lowered space for citizens due to exploring, being grabbed, or having homes destroyed by some means). Getting pestilence from a cursed race or venom from a rept hai can aid raidkills. Attackers can directly participate to kill tribes by doing a raze attack, which destroys homes. A land grab can also have the same effect. Using thievery and mystics Another way to kill is commonly known as the T/M (theivery / mystics) kill. The idea behind it is to destroy the targets homes, so that when the update comes his citizens will have no homes to live in and the target is left with a low amount of citizens. The minimum amount of citizens from this is 200. To kill those 200, fireball or poison water can be used. Even a raid can be used there too. Though it must be done quickly after the update (the update that has got the target down to 200 citz) unless the target gets more citz to survive (check how to survive section). The way in which is most common to destroy these homes is for the mages or thieves of an alliance to use Arson (thievery op) or Dragon mage (spell) to destroy those homes. Usually this is done at the end of an update to minimize the risk of the target logging on and noticing the kill attempt, and also so that the target cannot rebuild homes before the update. Another slow form of T/M kill is possible; a combination of Poison water (thievery op) and Fireball (magic). Poison water will demolish farms of the target so that the tribe can't produce enough food for the citizens, and when the target runs out of food, 20% of the citizens will be lost along with 50% of the money. If the target tribe does not login for a long period of time then the killers can wait until his citizens are very low and use Fireball or a raid to finish the tribe off. A slow and uneffective way of killing but can be usefull in some situations. How to pick a target? To pick the right target some factors have to be thought about carefully. Firstly the citizens per acre of the tribe, if it is high then the kill will be harder to pull off as more homes will be needed to destroy. Another factor is the targets "thievery / magic defense". For example if a target has mage level 35 and your alliance have mage level 25, the success rate of dragon mage would be low and thus a low amount of homes would be destroyed. A better target would be somone with a lower mage level. In thievery success counts on thief per acre (thieves/land) of the target, for example if you had a TPA (thieves per acre) of 20 and your target had 30 TPA, success would be very low. A tribe with lower thievery and magic defense is always best. A third factor is that the target you have chosen might have Guard houses or Churches, each land % of these make it more difficult to conduct either magic (% churches) or thievery (% guard houses). A better target would have a low amount of these, mostly only attacker races run guard houses or churches. One way to help success in a kill against a target with more thievery and magic defenses is using a Blasphemy Crusade, this is an attack used by attackers to destroy academies, guilds, thieves and hideouts which firstly lowers the offensive capabilites of the target tribe (magic or thievery offense) but also by killing thieves the TPA is lowered and makes it easier to thieve the target. Also academies are demolished which causes the mage level to drop, thus making more spells able to get through. Before killing Before starting the kill, you might want to know how many homes that needs to be destroyed. A good calculation you can do to find that out is this: *(If Elendian is on, some alliances like to use Magical Void (spell) to negate it before the update to minimize homes needed to destroy, if you are doing this, the +Elendian is not needed in the calculation) *Elendian = 10 *(Other buildings than homes * 20 + Homes * citz a homefor different races * ( 1 + elendian / 100 + fame / 100) -military units) /(citz a home* ( 1 + elendian / 100 + fame / 100 ) ) Example from a 1000 acre Dark elf with 5000 fame, 10 eng sci, elendian on and (1000 thieves, 10000 elites, 20000 def specs and 10000 off specs) (700*7+300*300*(1+10/100+5000/100)-(1000+10000+20000+10000)/(300*(1+10/100+5000/100)) To get the information needed for the calculation a Recon and a vision/intercept would be required. Category:Basics